


i care about you more than you think

by hanyus, space (shimyeol)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Chatting & Messaging, Cute Ending, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Heart-to-Heart, I Really Love Writing Tender Things, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic, Texting, Worried Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyus/pseuds/hanyus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyeol/pseuds/space
Summary: [Keith:Lance, I need a favor -02:16 am]Lance snorted as he read the message, tilting his head back and leaning it on the armrest of the couch while refraining from rolling his eyes. He groaned tiredly―Keith had no trouble speaking before, and now this. Lance pressed his lips in a tight line and...“Keith, for God's sake, I'm right in the living room next to your room! Don't send me messages!” He raised his voice. “Let me in and that way we talk like normal people!”His phone buzzed in the moment.[Keith:Please don't shout, dammit -02:17 am][Keith:Now my head hurts even more 'cause of you, you fucking idiot -02:17 am]





	i care about you more than you think

**Author's Note:**

> **BEFORE READING:** From now on, I'll no longer be writing in this account, so I'll move to [hanyus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyus). I'll continue writing Voltron stories there. Thank you!
> 
> Story's note: I can't help it, I'm in love with this ♡ Enjoy it!

_“Don't enter in the room.”_

Those were the last words Keith had told him before Lance let him rest in his own room. It was past one o'clock in the morning and the brunette couldn't sleep on the couch in the living room. He would have liked to be comfortable in his own bed, with the warm sheets covering his body, but there was a certain person occupying his most precious possession just in that moment. And well, Lance didn't have more bedrooms in his apartment. He lived alone. So he had no choice but to be on the couch.

Allura and Shiro had brought Keith - rather, they had held his body in their arms to keep him firm - to his flat because it was much nearest than the couple's home. The first time Lance opened the door, he swore he was surprised to see that the face of his declared rival and friend was even paler than usual. Shiro told him that Keith was sick, only with headache, and needed to rest before he could faint in the street. Lance did not care, as long as Keith didn't bother him before he went to work. And of course, Lance was not the kind of person who would let a friend suffer in the winter cold of the night.

Shiro and Allura had thanked him immensely. Then, it was there, when Lance put Keith's arm over his shoulders and he gripped his hip firmly to take him to his room, that Keith said those words to him: _Don't enter in the room._

You didn't have to be a genius to know the meaning behind it; Lance understood. He knew perfectly well that Keith didn't like someone seeing him sick and weak. That's why he understood, although the idea of not taking a look from time to time didn't like him very much. After all, Keith was sick. So, leaving him a pill to take and lessen his headache, Lance closed the door to his bedroom and went straight to the couch, sitting down.

Lance had turned on the lights in the living room to be awake before going to work. He couldn't sleep with the unexpected situation that had happened a few hours ago. He wasn't sleepy anymore. Lance thought that this would be better, at a certain point; he had to go to work at three-thirty in the morning at a petrol station at the service station twenty-four hours, a few streets away from his building. His work shift was flexible, but exhausting, and still he wasn’t sleepy. Lance used to take the bus to move faster without so much exhaustion. He had gotten used to it, really.

Now, playing with his phone in his hands and humming softly, Lance felt that without his sleeping hours he would get bored so much. Until, well, until his phone vibrated. Lance frowned slightly and unlocked the screen, watching that it was a message from…

[ **Keith:** Lance, I need a favor – _02:16 am_ ]

[ **Keith:** I know you're awake – _02:16 am_ ]

Lance blinked several times. He thought that Keith would be sleeping peacefully at that moment. In all this time he had never done it? Ugh… Lance wanted to kick him so his friend could fall into Morpheus' arms for once.

Lance snorted as he read the message, tilting his head back and leaning it on the armrest of the couch while refraining from rolling his eyes. He groaned tiredly―Keith had no trouble speaking before, and now this. Lance pressed his lips in a tight line and…

“Keith, for God's sake, I'm right in the living room next to your room! Don't send me messages!” He raised his voice. “Let me in and that way we talk like normal people!”

His phone buzzed in the moment.

[ **Keith:** Please don't shout, dammit – _02:17 am_ ]

[ **Keith:** Now my head hurts even more 'cause of you, you fucking idiot – _02:17 am_ ]

Lance sighed and could not help but chuckle for the last message. Somehow he loved to piss off Keith, but something inside him twisted because he had caused his friend more pain. He preferred to pay attention to his soft heart and not bother Keith in that state. Lance rubbed his face with his hand and sighed again, determined to play his game.

[ **Lance:** Okay, man. What do you want? – _02:18 am_ ]

[ **Keith:** A distraction – _02:18 am_ ]

[ **Keith:** Tell me about something – _02:18 am_ ]

[ **Lance:** Nope. No, Keith. You have a headache, you should rest – _02:18 am_ ]

[ **Lance:** Wouldn't it be worse for you to be looking at a brightly white screen? Leave the phone and go to sleep! – _02:19 am_ ]

[ **Keith:** I'm not sleepy, Lance. Also, I can handle it – _02:19 am_ ]

As always, and it was a feature of Keith that he liked little, was that the man was a complete stubborn, and idiot.

Lance curled up on the couch and hummed faintly, forming a pout with his lips. He looked at the chat he had with Keith and shrugged his body even more, resting between the couch pillows. Lance took his time deep in his thoughts, where a clear little voice behind his head told him to ignore Keith and let him have the rest he deserved, while another little voice told him that, why not? After all, they were already awake, and apparently none of them were going to go to sleep in the next few hours.

Lance sighed, and before he could send a response, his phone vibrated with another message.

[ **Keith:** Why cannot you sleep? I've been observing the light of the living room for a while – _02:21 am_ ]

[ **Keith:** What song were you humming before? – _02:21 am_ ]

Lance felt a blush creep up his cheeks. He had also believed that Keith hadn't heard him, but apparently everything was possible with this man. Lance could feel in the distance, behind their chat, that Keith would have the ghost of a smile on his lips. Lance could feel it without even seeing it for himself.

[ **Lance:** Hell, you weren't supposed to have heard… that? – _02:21 am_ ]

[ **Lance:** And regarding your first question, you're right, I can't sleep. Having you in my home has caught me off guard, totally! – _02:22 am_ ]

[ **Lance:** How do you want me to fall asleep knowing that your health could get worse? I must go to check you at some point, whether you want it or not – _02:22 am_ ]

And, well, that last one had been really sincere. He wouldn't want to not be there for Keith, who Allura and Shiro had left in his care. For that reason he wanted Keith to fall asleep and rest. He wouldn't want to be the reason that Keith's head ached even more. Lance wouldn't want to be the reason of his pain.

[ **Lance:** Also, in a half an hour I have to go to work, so, there's your answer – _02:22 am_ ]

[ **Lance:** Now go to sleep – _02:23 am_ ]

[ **Lance:** Please – _02:23 am_ ]

[ **Keith:** Lance, I've already say yougggggggggghh – _02:23 am_ ]

Lance blinked and raised an eyebrow at the new message.

[ **Lance:** ???? – _02:23 am_ ]

Quiet. Lance waited for a response from Keith. Anything else. Anything. He waited. And he waited. And he kept waiting. And Lance never got such a response.

Then, after an incalculable time without knowing more about Keith, Lance turned his eyes away from the screen of his phone and frowned slightly. He straightened on the couch, staring in the direction of his room, where Keith was inside. Lance softened his frown and bit his bottom lip, with the concern slowly appearing for his features. Would Keith have fainted like Shiro had commented that he would? Would he have fallen asleep at last? Or was he just dead?

_Oh, no. No, no. No way._

Starting to really worry, Lance swallowed hard and squeezed the phone in his hand, about to go into the room running like lightning. He had put foot on the floor when he felt his phone vibrate again between his grip, and Lance's action abruptly stopped.

Lance let out a hurried sigh and read the message with some uncertainty.

[ **Keith:** I need another pill – _02:33 am_ ]

Okay, that was a good time for Lance's concern to increase and bubble up through his body, burning his veins and pressing his heart. Even so, he didn't waste time to know why those words affected him so much.

Lance dropped a pillow and jumped out of the couch, going straight to the closet that was the support of the television, just below. Lance squatted in a quick slide of his legs, the movement of which made his lower back creak, sending a slight pain down his spine that he ignored. With a grimace, he opened one of the drawers where he used to store the medicines and caught a box of pills, taking out the small bottle full of them.

This time he got up carefully and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Lance took both things in each hand and sighed, going to the room where Keith was. Lance didn't even bother to knock on the door, not because it was his bedroom, but because he had been practically eager to check Keith since he had let him rest in his bed, in the darkness that surrounded him.

Opening the door with a hidden despair, Lance entered and quickly visualized Keith's figure under the sheets. Well, Lance had to sigh to have seen him, mainly; Keith was lying on his side, with his back to him, and holding the phone in his hands with a noticeably lost and tired look, intensifying his future dark circles. The brunette could notice it thanks to the intense brightness of the screen reflecting Keith's features. How could it not damage his eyesight, being so close? Did he intend to hurt himself even more? Hell, how stubborn Keith was.

“Keith, you, idiot,” Lance said, catching the attention of his friend, who finally turned to look at him, finally moving his eyes away from the phone. And yet, Keith seemed to be a mess―all of him. Lance sighed again, approaching with brows furrowed in concern. He didn't even hesitate when he sat on the edge of the bed, close to the bulge that had been Keith. “Here. Take this.” Lance offered him the water and the pill with a decisive tone tinged with affection.

When he had left Keith for the first time in his room, he didn't look like in that moment. Now it was much worse, Lance knew. As he also knew that he should have ignored Keith's words and should have checked him before, more soon, to make sure Lance took care of him correctly. To make sure his health didn't get worse…

Keith moved on the bed, getting up slightly and slowly to lean against the wall, resting his back on the pillow. Lance offered him the pill and the glass in silence, staring at him for more hints to his condition, and he didn't like it that a drop of sweat was slowly falling down the side of his forehead. Lance bit his bottom lip and then bit the inside of his cheek while Keith drank the water, swallowing the pill.

Then, when Keith lowered the glass and left it on the nightstand, Lance didn't hesitate to act. The brunette extended his hand and placed it on Keith's forehead… pale skin burning noticeably under his palm. Lance couldn't help but open his eyes wide, incredibly worried now.

“Shit, Keith, you have fever.” He confirmed it verbally, biting his bottom lip again.

Keith hummed without giving much importance, and looked up at the tanned hand that still rested on his forehead. Lance also realized it, and pulled his hand away, blinking.

“You look like a mom,” Keith said, curving his lips in a tired, small smile.

It was then that Lance frowned, glaring at him with an intense glow in his eyes.

“And you look like a damn little boy who prefers not to ask for help from others, being in the condition that you are. What was that about 'Don't enter in the room'?” Lance snapped quickly, a little louder than he would have liked. Keith didn't flinch, or maybe he was too weak to do it. Upon realizing, Lance inhaled a deep breath to calm himself and dropped his shoulders, turning his hands in the air in a random movement, “Sorry. I know you don't like, well, that someone sees you like this. But it's your health, and I must take care of it so that it doesn't get worse. Understood?”

Lance clenched a fist against the sheet, and Keith followed that movement without realizing it, looking back at those bluish eyes that showed some concern and a myriad of emotions he couldn't describe at a moment like that.

Finally, Keith opened his mouth after analyzing the words of his friend.

“I'm sorry, Lance.” Keith apologized in a low voice, almost a whisper.

Suddenly, Keith had that little urge to put his hand on Lance's so that the brunette would stop clenching his fist. But it wasn't necessary to do so. Lance sighed, softened his frown, calmed his posture, and relaxed much more, having noticed the sincerity behind his voice; and that was fine.

As much as Keith had told Lance to leave him alone, he really _appreciated_ his concern. Just at that moment he regretted having said him 'Don't enter in the room' in the first place. He just thought that Lance… didn't deserve to be busy with him sick, staying in his home, late at night, when in fact the brunette had to go to work shortly. He didn't deserve that Shiro and Allura had taken him to Lance as their first choice, being closer to their location. Lance didn't deserve the lack of sleep that Keith had caused him.

“I'm really sorry. This. Everything,” Keith muttered, undoing his smile a little, without looking away from Lance. “Who would have imagined―” Keith cleared his throat, feeling it suddenly harsh. The heat of the fever still felt on his head, but he knew it would soon pass. He hoped that. Keith started again, “Who would have imagined that I would be here.” He chuckled softly.

Lance also smiled, though his eyebrows still puckered in clear concern. Keith knew that Lance was still thinking about the fever and how to remedy it so he could sleep. But Keith still didn't want to sleep. Not yet.

“Thank you for not kicking me out of your apartment,” Keith said softly, sinking deeper into the pillow against his back.

“You're a fucking idiot,” Lance said, chuckling. Keith raised an eyebrow at him, and Lance already knew what he was going to say, so he shut him up with a, “Yes, yes, yes, I know. I don't get too far away from that word, either.” He shrugged. “But, really, it doesn't matter. You're _always_ welcome here, you know that.”

And there it was again, that worried expression on Lance's face. Keith was beginning to notice it more than before, and every minute that passed gave him even more desire to reach out and soften with his thumb the rigid frown of the brunette. Although, why did Lance worry so much, anyway? It was only fever and headache; natural sicknesses of life.

“Stay here. I'll go get a towel with cold water and I'll be back.” Lance took one last look at Keith before getting up of bed and leaving the room.

In no more than a minute, Lance came back with a little towel in his hand. He sat on the edge of the bed, closer to Keith this time, and let the towel rest on his friend's forehead, pressing it carefully on his skin. Keith exhaled through his nose slowly, feeling more exhausted than he already was, and more comfortable than he could have imagined. But, still, he still didn't want to fall asleep. Keith didn't want Lance to leave, now.

Without realizing much, Lance put his right hand up and took it to Keith's hair, brushing soft locks of his fringe that fell lightly over his eyes and the towel. Keith looked at Lance at that point, clearly surprised by the affectionate action. It was already known that Lance had done that a lot of times with his little siblings, or his family in general, but Keith would not have expected something that would catch him off guard like that. More if it was he who received such affection.

His heart skipped a beat.

“Stay a little longer, Lance.” Keith found himself muttering before he could stop himself, blinking very slowly. His eyelids were heavy, but he didn't want to look away from the man beside him.

Lance slid his hand through Keith's hair, silently enjoying the soft feeling between his fingers. He was not even being aware of how well that movement made Keith feel. Lance smiled, a smile that shared the light sadness of his next words:

“I think I remember you didn't want me here before.” He sighed, and then, “I can't stay. I have to go to work, you know,” he said softly.

Yeah, Keith knew it. And… why, now, did he want Lance to stay? _You know that very well_ , he thought. As grateful as he was in that moment of his friend's care, Keith wasn't very comfortable with this restlessness in his chest. He wanted to get rid of that, somehow. Although, to be honest, Keith knew perfectly well why he felt that way. He knew why he had not wanted Lance to see him in that state. He knew what his friend was making him feel, despite not having wanted to admit it at first. Keith knew that the feeling would never go away.

Lance pulled his hand away from his hair―which made the pressure on Keith's chest increase―and looked down at the time on his phone.

“Well, it's time for me to go.” Lance informed, pressing his lips and holding the phone in his hands, moving it in his lap as a distraction. “I'd like you to pay attention to me this time, for God's sake, and, please, sleep.” He raised an eyebrow, staring at Keith. “Rest, yeah?”

To make him feel better, Keith sighed weakly and nodded, looking down at his hands. Lance seemed satisfied, therefore, he got up of bed and said goodnight to Keith, leaving the room.

In the hallway, Lance released all the tense air he didn't know he had been holding until now. Running a hand through his hair, the brunette rubbed his eyes and headed for the living room. From the couch he grabbed his coat and scarf and he didn't take long to put it on, as he didn't take long to leave the apartment.

At a certain point he was being lazy to go to work. Lance tried not to think about the situation he had left behind as he descended the stairs to the portal. He went out onto the cold winter street, hissing startled at the noticeable change in temperature. Hell, now yes he was being lazy to go to work. Lance shoved both hands in the pockets of his coat, shrugged and began to walk on the white snow, leaving his own footprints behind him.

The bus stop was one street away from―

A vibration in his pocket.

Lance, regretting having exposed his hand to the cold, took out his phone and unlocked the screen. It was a message.

[ **Keith:** Don't stress at work – _03:12 am_ ]

[ **Lance:** Keith, you should be sleeping already – _03:13 am_ ]

Lance turned a corner.

[ **Keith:** I don't feel like do so – _03:13 am_ ]

[ **Lance:** Go to sleep, please. Your headache and your fever will increase if you don't rest enough. Leave the phone – _03:13 am_ ]

[ **Lance:** Now it's me who is asking you a favor – _03:13 am_ ]

[ **Lance:** Please stop texting to me and sleep – _03:14 am_ ]

[ **Keith:** I can't do it – _03:14 am_ ]

[ **Keith:** If I fall asleep, I'll not be able to see you coming home – _03:14 am_ ]

Lance stopped dead in his tracks, and his heart seemed to do the same.

_Oh._

Definitely, he had not expected that last message at all.

_Oh, well._

Lance felt something warm surround his heart, making him feel something there, including the already known concern. What was that sensation exactly? He didn't understand why Keith's words affected him so much.

Biting his bottom lip after his internal battle, Lance slid his thumb across the screen in a new chat.

 **Lance** > **Lotor (Boss)**

[ **Lance:** I'm so sorry, Lotor, today I cannot go to work. I don't feel very well – _03:16 am_ ]

[ **Lance:** I can call Acxa to take my shift, if you want – _03:16 am_ ]

[ **Lotor (Boss):** No worries, I already do that. Rest for today and recover. But you'll take extra shifts for Acxa, understood? – _03:18 am_ ]

Lance sighed in relief.

[ **Lance:** Got it, thanks – _03:18 am_ ]

As soon as he sent the message, Lance turned on his heels and started walking faster on the snow. The brunette shuddered a little from the cold and breathed through his nose, now walking in big strides to get home soon. However, before going there, he went first to another place: a pharmacy that opened twenty-four hours a day.

Keith's condition had worried him more than he wanted to admit; which is why, he decided to buy a new medication for him, one that would help him to rest better, decreasing the pain faster than a pill. A syrup.

After a while in the pharmacy for that syrup, mist disappeared when he arrived and entered the portal, rubbing his arms with the small plastic bag in a hand. Going up the stairs, Lance felt that warm and overwhelming feeling surround his heart with each step he took on the steps. Somehow he didn't want to let that feeling take over, for once, since Keith came to his apartment.

He turned the keys in the lock and opened the door, shuddering again at the quick change in temperature. Hell, how good he felt to be at home, in the familiar cozy warmth; Lance missed it in those eternal minutes out there. Taking off his scarf, his coat, and letting them fall on the couch once more, Lance didn't think twice when he went straight to his bedroom, rubbing his hands with the syrup box already in his hand.

Lance opened the door of his room very slowly, entering in silence when he didn't hear anything inside. He supposed that Keith had finally listened to him and fallen asleep, but what Lance found made the concern in him explode in flames all over his body: Keith was curled up in disorderly sheets, probably caused by an attempt to cover and uncover himself several times. His chest rose and fell erratically, as if he were having a nightmare. Into his lips slipped inaudible murmurs that Lance could barely decipher. His eyes were tightly shut, frowning in a tremor, and several drops of sweat running down his face.

This was not a simple headache. It had gotten worse.

Lance turned around and ran to the bathroom, wetting another, fresher towel with cold water, and running back into the room. He approached to the bed to sit once more on the edge, leaning close to Keith and putting the new towel on his forehead. Even Lance hadn't realized that he had been trembling at the sight of his friend's new state, until his trembling stopped when he saw that Keith had stopped frowning, softened his features and calmed his erratic breathing.

Lance let out a trembling breath from all the worry he had been feeling, and watched silently as Keith slowly calmed down, until Lance heard him murmur with his eyes still closed:

“Lance… don’t―don't go…” He breathed, pressing his lips in a tense line. “I…”

The brunette's heart gave a huge turn. Lance bit his bottom lip and didn't hesitate to extend his hand to Keith's cheek, letting it rest there.

“Keith, hey, I'm here,” Lance whispered, caressing Keith's cheek with the back of his hand to catch his attention. “I'm here,” he repeated.

Keith's eyes slowly opened at his whispers, blinking heavily on his eyelids. He kept a lost look in front.

“ _Keith._ ”

And this time Keith turned his body slightly to lie down, feeling a pleasant sensation touching his cheek. It was a caress. A caress of a hand. The hand of Lance. There were no doubts. That affection that only Lance showed. Lance…

“Lance?” His voice sounded a little hoarse. Keith cleared his throat and focused his eyes on the darkness of the room. But still, he managed to see the figure of his friend next to him. Those ocean blue eyes shining like a unique light. Light that Keith always pursued.

“I'm here.” Lance repeated, curving his lips in a soft smile. His worry had diminished a bit, “I'm here. I'll stay with you.”

Keith had already cleared his mind of the sleep, and now he was more awake. In addition, it was notable that the surprise and a slight frown were reflected on his face.

“I'm dreaming,” Keith muttered, feeling the warm sensation of a caress move away from his cheek. “You would never miss your job by something like this. By someone like me.”

Lance felt that warmth in his chest.

“In that you're wrong, apparently.” Lance said, without looking away from his violet eyes. “I didn't want to leave you alone. And…” Lance looked away, biting his lip for a few seconds. Then he looked down back at Keith, sighing as a sweet smile formed on his lips, “I guess that… I care about you more than you think.”

His admission did something in Keith's stomach. Or in his heart. Or in the faint blush on his cheeks. Lance's words, totally unexpected, made him feel something pleasant. Keith allowed himself to be inundated with that pleasant sensation that Lance caused him whenever he was around, and he couldn't help but smile softly.

In the darkness of the room there was no way for Keith to see the blush on Lance's cheeks, either.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Lance pulled the bottle out of the box and showed it to Keith.

“Look, Keith, it's syrup of honey and cherry. Your favourite flavor,” he said, smiling as he opened it. “This will make you feel much better, you'll see.”

Keith didn't even care when Lance gave him the medicine with a little spoon; moreover, he appreciated it, too. A few seconds later, Lance removed the towel from Keith's forehead and checked his temperature. He still had a bit fever. Lance sighed and put the towel back, straightening up.

They stared at each other for a long time, Lance trying to see more details of his condition before going to sleep, and Keith sinking into the sea of his eyes. The time seemed to last for an eternity, until Lance felt new warmth around his wrist. He looked down and smiled fondly without realizing it, looking up at Keith again. Keith had grabbed his wrist with his hand, pulling it slightly forward in a look that begged silent words.

Lance understood it. Keith wanted him to _stay longer_ with him.

Lance knew perfectly well why he felt that way. He knew why he had not wanted Keith to suffer alone in that state. He knew what his friend was making him feel, despite not having wanted to admit it at first. He knew that the feeling would never go away. And of course, Lance would stay.

“Move aside, I'm starting to get tired now…” Lance muttered.

Keith let go of his wrist and slid on the bed, leaving a space for him. Lance did not think twice when he went under the covers, snuggling into his comfortable and warmth bed with a sigh of happiness. Keith settled himself too, sighing, and they both looked at each other with their eyes sparkling in the darkness.

For once in his life Lance was glad that his bed was kinda big.

Quietly, feeling the rapids beats of his heart, Lance reached out and placed a lock of Keith's hair away from the towel still on his forehead. Lance had not realized he had been frowning slightly, until Keith softened it with his thumb in a slow caress, as he had always wanted to do since he saw the worry on his face. That frown didn't look very good on Lance.

“You really are very good at this of take care of someone thing,” Keith said softly, curving his lips in a small smile.

“Oh, please shut up.” Lance blushed and chuckled softly. Both lowered their hands towards the mattress, the back of their hands together, without putting distance in that touch. Lance stared at him, “Are you finally going to sleep?”

Keith softened his gaze, fondly in it, “Now, yes.” He whispered slowly.

Then, in the tranquillity of that winter night, their eyelids began to weigh too much, realizing how tired they had been until now. How much they needed to rest. Thus, with a last look of affection and a loving smile at each other, Keith and Lance felt that the sleep took hold of every part of their being, falling peacefully into the arms of a deep sleep.

 _The extra shifts_ , Lance thought, _will have been worth it._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
